H E L P L E S S
by A Random Girl Who Reads Crap
Summary: Lucy was always treated like a princess. Until now...Bombs, Fire ruined it all. In order to save young clueless Lucy. Her mother, Layla performed a dangerous but powerful spell. Lucy was gone, and trasnported into the unknown land of ninjas. Only someone who lived in the background of a strange place. She felt something she never felt in a long time. She felt helpless.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Heartfilla

* * *

Meet Lucy Heartfilla, Daddy's sweet little princess. Always having groups of people fangirl over her when she walked down the streets of Fiore. Polite but Shy. Te Heartfilla Clan was known for being rich and having skillful mages. Lucy was always treated like a princess. Until now...Bombs, Fire ruined it all. In order to save young clueless Lucy. Her mother, Layla performed a dangerous but powerful spell. Lucy was gone, and trasnported into the unknown land of ninjas. But the thing is, there was already a Heartfilla Clan.

But this Heartfilla clan was different. Rich, Greedy. Stole and killed from other ninjas. Assaissans, was the easiest word to descirbe them. Like Naruto Uzumaki, Lucy was living the life as an outcast. She stayed in the background, knowing she didn't belong here. Holding on to her Celestial Keys, all 12 to be exact. The only things she held dear to herself. Soon enough the Hokage noticed the small child walking around cluelessy.

 _"What are you doing here, young one?" The old man said, noticing the child. The blonde sniffled,"M-My family is dead... I-I don't have anywh-where to stay..." She stuttered. The old man stared at her, "You can stay wih me, until you find a home." She looked at him, her eyes twinkling with tears. "Th-Thank you..." She mumbled. "Thank you..." She repeated in a clearer voice._

* * *

Lucy was wearing a white kinomo, with a golden dragon pattern. The kinomo had large over sized sleves.A floppy straw hat, covered her eyes. And to finish the look she worn her Ninja Sandals which was covered by the kinomo. Lord Hokage had her enrolled in a Ninja school. It wasn't any different nobody really noticed her. She was just the girl in the bsckground. "Okay, class. We have a new student." The teacher, Iruka-Sensei said. "Won't you stand up and introduce yourself?" Everyone followed his gaze towards Lucy. She stood up, "Lucy, I hate humans." She mumbled, sitting in her seat again.

Everyone stared at her curiously, getting the message she wanted to be alone and she didn't like the staring. The class started, good thing she already knew about this, she drowned herself in her thoughts. _Hokage knows I don't like being around people. He knows how Anti-Social I am. I'm guessing he wants me to make friends since I can't always stay with Kidohamaru._ She snapped out her thoughts when Iruka-sensei called on her. Everyone stared before she answered, "Does it look like I care?" Her face expression showed boredom. Iruka-sensei narrowed his eyes, "This one is goingto be a pain.." He mumbled. "Mind if you change that Attiutude of yours? The exams are coming up." He spoke staring at her.

"I'm not relearning things I already know." Lucy hissed out. Iruka-sensei sighed in defeat. "How about you, Sakura?" Who ever Sakura was answered it correctly. Lucy didn't really care.

XXXXXXXX

It was the end of the day, she walked out already seeing Kidohamaru prepared to give her a lecture. "So, what happened?" "School sucks, I want to go home." Lucy said simply. Her floppy straw hat slightly turned thanks to the wind. "School was almost over when we signed you up! Anyway, what did you say when you introduced yourself?" Kidohamaru questioned her. "I said, that I hated humans. At one point I also told the Sensei to shut up, because he was getting on my nerves." Lucy stated every so calmly with her normal blank pokerface. "Lucy..." He shook his head in disapointment. "This is why you don't have friends." Lucy stared at him, before saying "I-I have friends!" "Oh really? What's their name?" Kidohamaru said, smirking.

"I didn't get his name but he wears a scarf around his neck! He's funny and he likes cats. He also have some fine Onyx eyes!" Lucy blurtted out, breaking her pokerface. "That guy sounds like a sexy beast!" "He isn't one, because he is too young and haven't gone to Ninja School yet!" Lucy teased, flicking Kidohamaru's head. "HEY!" Lucy bolted and started to run, while a Kidohamaru was chasing after them. But they didn't notice a certain male staring at them..

 **UNKNOWN'S P.O.V.**

I exited the school quickly when it ended. I jumped on a tree, successfully avoiding the mob of childern running to their parents and their houses. I stared finding my self, looking curiously at the blonde. She was new to the school right? I didn't pay much attenection because I expected her to be a crazy "I LOVE YOU MARRY ME" fan. Turns out, she didn't even notice me. I watched her talk to a little boy, giving the 11 year old a lecture about something. "Lucy..." So her name was Lucy. "This is why you don't have friends!" He said, shaking his head disapointed and annoyed. The new girl, Lucy stared in shock but her expression didn't show it. I wonder how she's able to keep that pokerface. "I-I have friends." She stated quietly. . "Oh really?!" The boy said, poking her forehead. "What's their name?" He said smirking. "I didn't get their name, but he wears a scarf around his neck. He's funny and he likes cats. He also have some fine Onyx eyes!" She shouted, breaking her intese pokerface. "That guy sound like a sexy beast!" The boy shouted, knowing she was talking about him. "He isn't one, because he is too young and haven't gone to Ninja School yet!" She flicked her forehead, before bolting off. Somehow that reminded me of my childhood. He and I always playing together... I cletched my hands into a fist, a shadow covering my eyes. "Too bad those childhood times were over.." Too bad, he almost slaughtered us all...Leaving me alone...Into this world of hate.


	2. Quick Note

_**Hello dear readers! The reason why I haven't uploaded is I was busy with school plus I was dealing with some account issues. Don't worry new chapters will be up soon. Thank you all who been waiting for me to finally update.**_


End file.
